Jade West: La Leyenda del Ghost Rider
by J A fredo
Summary: Jori AU Jade West, una chica aficionada a las motocicletas queda devastada al enterarse que su padre Viktor West padece de cancer, para salvarlo, hace un trato con Mephisto, sin saber que esto hara que tenga que olvidarse de todo su pasado y de su amada: Tori Vega, y como consecuencia trasnsformarse en el legendario Ghost Rider...
1. Descubriendo el Cancer

"Dicen que el Oeste se construyo a base de leyendas, relatos que nos ayudan a entender cosas que son demasiado grndes o atemorizantes como para creerlas... Esta es La Leyenda del Ghost Rider...

La historia dice que hay una leyenda para cada generacion, un alma perdida, condenada a vagar por la Tierra cobrando las cuentas del demonio...

Hace muchos años enviaron a un Vengador al pueblo de San Venganza, para buscar un contrato que involucraba a 1000 almas malditas. Peroese contrato era tan poderoso que el sabia que no podia dejar que llegara a manos del Diablo, asi que hizo lo que ningun otr Vngador se habia atrevido: Traiciono al mismisimo Diablo. Sucede que las leyendas a veces son verdaderas..."

*Carnaval de Quentin, Julio del 2010*

-Damas y caballeros, el increible, ardiente espectaculo de motocicletas-

Asi fue como el presentador dio por comenzado el evento mas esperado de la tarde, en el centro de la carpa habia un aro de fuego y 2 habilidosos motociclistas atravesandolo exitosamene, recibiendo asi, los aplausos del publico.  
En medio de las ovaciones, una hermosa chica delgada de rasgos latinos cubria sus ojos para no ver si sucedia una desgracia, al ver que no fue asi, mostro su hermosa sonrisa y empezo a aplaudir junto a los demas...

En el centro del escenario, el motociclista mas joven, se detuvo y quitandose su casco dio a conocer que era una chica, de piel palida y unos hermosos ojos azul-verdosos, la cual miraba sonrienta a la latina, alzando su brazo izquierdo en forma de saludo, la latina hizo lo mismo...

-Un fuerte aplauso para Viktor y Jade West!- hablo de nuevo el presentador cuando Jade se volteo hacia su padre quien la miraba del otro lado de la pista.

Ella echo a andar su moto sobre una rueda mirando sonriente a la morena, que tambien la observaba, dedicandole una tierna sonrisa y hacindole un gesto con su mano que hizo que Jade perdiera el control de su moto y casi cayera al suelo, lugo se acerco a su pader que le hizo un gesto de desaprobacion y ambos salieron de la carpa.

-¿Con que eres lo maximo eh?- le dijo su pare an tono burlon -Eres joven y crees que lo sabes todo- volvio a decir -Crees que viviras para siempre ¿no es asi?- volvio a atacar.

-Perdi el control por la tierra papa- dijo ella en forma de excusa.

-Ese no es el punto- le respondio su padre comenzando a toser y tirando al suelo el cigarrillo que fumaba

-Llevamos menos de una semana con esa rutina y ya estas hacindo tonterias-

-Lo hice por la gente- se defendio Jade.

-Los 2 sabemos por que lo hiciste- Jade miro a su padre; hace tiempo ella le habia confesado a su padre que era lesbiana y tenia una relacion con la hija del sheriff del Condado Victoria Vega "Tori" como ella le llamaba. Su padre al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero al ver que de verdad su hija amaba a la latina finalmente acepto su relacion.

-¿Ella se quedara contigo cuando estes en silla de ruedas?- pregunto secamente su padre, haciendo que ella soltara un bufido de fastidio.

Ya en su casa, ambos ajustaban los motores de sus motos cuando Viktor se dirigio a su hija y le dijo. -Veras Jade, todo lo que haces en la vida, cada decision que tomas tiene consecuncias, cuando haces algo sin pensar en realidad no estas tomando ninguna decision, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Si, claro- respondio Jade rodando los ojos.

-¿Que?-

-Dije que si- en ese momento Viktor comenzo a toser y se sento para tomar un cigarrillo, Jade se levanto y sin que la viera su padre, tomo la cajetilla y se encamino al basurero para tirarla. Ella se queda ahi observando la hermosa motocicleta pandillera azul con flamas de color naranjaque estaba frente a ella.

-¿Crees que algun dia pueda sacar a Grace a pasear?- pregunto la de piel palida un poco emocionada.

-¿Tienes las agallas para hacerlo?- pregunto su padre sin mirarla.

-Claro!- dijo Jade segura.

-Yo no lo creo- dijo friamente su padre, haciendo que ella lo mirara con reproche.

- Hola Jade- La nombrada giro su rostro para ver quien le llamaba y se encontro con un hermos angel, el mismo que habia hecho que con su amor sus dias grises.

-Hola Tori- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Viktor las miraba curioso, suspiro y le hizo una seña a su hija ya que esta le habia pedido permiso con la mirada para ir con Tori.

-Anda- fue lo ultimo que le dijo su padre.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas bajo un gran arbol, Jade habia escrito con sus tijeras en el tronco del mismo: "J & T por siempre"

-Oye, ¿Que tienes Tori?- pregunto algo procupada ya que la latina se encontraba algo triste.

-Me tengo que ir-

-¿Que?- pregunto incredula la de piel palida.

-Mi papa me va a mandar a vivir con mi mama- respondio Tori, mirandola a los ojos.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto con la cabeza baja.

-Pronto- dijo Tori levantandose y dando unos pasos adelante.

-¿Y nosotras?- pregunto Jade levantandose tambien.

-Dice que tú no me mereces- dijo Tori mirando hacia lo lejos tratando de ocultar cuanto le dolía -Que sólo eres una más- dijo Tori tristemente -¿Qué vamos a hacer Jade?- preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Fugarnos- respondió segura Jade -Nos iremos en la motocicleta- Tori sonrió débilmente.

-¿Pero y tu papá y el espectáculo?- preguntó confundida la latina.

-No me necesita- dijo Jade con una sonrisa -No necesita a nadie, y mañana a las 12 te veo aquí-

Tori asintió, sonriendo esta vez con más ánimo y fue acercando su rostro hacia el de Jade, sintiendo su aliento hasta que sus respiraciones se

* * *

volvieron una sola, sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso.

Ya era de noche cuando Jade volvió a su casa, al entrar encontró a su padre dormido con un álbum de fotos en una mano y una cajetilla de cigarros en la otra. Jade tomó el álbum y le dió una ojeada, sonriendo al ver fotos de su madre antes de morir, luego de cerrar el álbum, le quita los cigarros a su padre, tira la cajetilla en la basura y en la misma encuentra un papel arrugado, Jade saca el papel y lo extiende para poder leerlo y nota que es un resultado de examen médico.

-El cáncer se ha extendido- fue lo que pudo leer Jade en la nota, y sintió como sí le cayera encima un balde de agua helada, luego escucha a su padre toser, entonces termina de arrugar el papel para tirarlo de nuevo, su padre la miró y le preguntó.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Es tarde- le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunta de nuevo su padre, al verla que toma su caja de herramientas y se acercaba a la puerta.

-A ningún lado papá- dijo deteniéndose -no voy a ningún lado- dijo volteándose y se encaminó al garaje para ajustar su moto para fugarse al siguiente día con Tori...

Continuará... 

* * *

Hola! Bueno pues aquí les traigo mi primer fic, de verdad espero que les guste y quisiera dedicarselo a mi Gran Amiga ya que ella me dió el empujón que necesitaba para adentrarme en este maravilloso mundo espero que disfruten lean y dejen Review :D chau


	2. El Trato

Un fuerte relámpago anunciaba la tormenta, Jade se encontraba en el garaje arreglando su motocicleta, sopló una pieza que estaba empolvada para limpiarla y su aliento salió como humo, a ella le pareció extraño ya que no hacía frío, lo intentó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

En la entrada de la feria apareció un hombre muy misterioso, ya que caminaba con un bordón con forma de cráneo y cuando daba un paso hacia adelante las luces iban explotando, el hombre se detuvo un momento y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde había una atracción que tenía una imagen del diablo, el hombre sonrió sarcasticamente.

-Vaya- fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

Jade le daba los últimos ajustes a su moto cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

-¿Jade West?- le dijo el hombre misterioso, quién estaba en la entrada del garaje.

-¿Sí? dígame- contestó ella girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Hoy vi tu espectáculo, y sólo quería decirte lo mucho que disfruté verte correr- dijo el hombre entrando al garaje.

-Oh, gracias- dijo ella sin tomar importancia a esas palabras.

-Talvez te interese trabajar conmigo- dijo el hombre en tono de propuesta.

-¿Tiene un negocio?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-El más grande de la Tierra- dijo el hombre con orgullo.

-Gracias pero no creo- dijo ella cabizbaja. El hombre se acercó a ella y empezó a rodear el garaje.

-¿Que pasa Jade? ¿Preocupada por tu padre?- dijo el hombre quién estaba detrás de ella, la cual volteó su asiento para mirarlo...

-¿Que sabe de eso?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Se ve a leguas que está grave- dijo el hombre empezando a caminar -Lo malo del cáncer es que tarea tanto en matar que es una tortura para los seres queridos- el hombre se alejó un poco mirando unas cadenas -Las vidas que se alteran, los planes que se cancelan- en ese momento, la luz de un rayo iluminó la habitación y Jade vió que la sombra del hombre tenía forma de un demonio, eso la asustó un poco pero siguió escuchando.

-Jade, yo puedo ayudar a tu papá- dijo el hombre seguro.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Cómo?- le preguntó ella extrañada.

-Eso no importa- respondió el hombre quién se detuvo detrás de la de piel pálida

-Sólo que puedo hacer que mejore, devolverle la salud- ella pensó en su padre y aunque parecía confundida sólo escuchaba.

-¿Harías un trato conmigo, Jade?- le propuso el hombre, haciendo que Jade se volteara hacia él.

-Dígame su precio- respondió Jade mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

-Quiero...- dijo el hombre mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo que le interesara -... tu alma- confesó mirándola con una sonrisa malvada. J

ade soltó una pequeña risa creyendo que era una broma y se volteó para terminar con su moto.

-Mañana al amanecer tu padre estará sano como un toro y tú tendrás toda tu vida por delante- dijo el hombre sacando de su abrigo un contrato y mostrándoselo a Jade -Es tu decisión Jade, y sólo tienes que firmar-.

Jade se levantó para tomar el contrato, mientras lo abría para leerlo, el hombre la miró de una forma extraña haciendo que Jade se lastimara el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha y que una gota de su sangre cayera en la línea donde debía firmar.

-Gracias, con eso es suficiente- dijo el hombre tomando el contrato mientras sus ojos cambiaron de color, miró a Jade y sopló cerca de su rostro, haciendo que ella apareciera en su cama un poco agitada.

-Diablos- murmuró levantándose de su cama.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- le dijo su padre con tono alegre.

-¿Papá?- preguntó ella mirándola extrañada -te ves...-

-Genial ¿no?- la interrumpió su padre -eso dijo el doctor cuando vió mis radiografías-

-¿De que hablas?-

-He estado enfermo hija- dijo Víktor acercándose a Jade -y ahora que encuentro el valor para decírtelo, ya no lo estoy- dijo riendo alegremente -no me lo explico, pero me siento como un toro, vámonos princesa, tengo trabajo- terminó su padre poniéndose su sombrero y unos lentes oscuros y se alejo, Jade lo miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Ella se encontraba guardando su ropa en una bolsa, cuando su padre se le acercó, ya vestido para el show.

-Hoy vino mucha gente, ¿sabes que estaba pensando?- ella se detuvo asustada, pero al ver que su padre no la estaba mirando siguió guardando su ropa -una nueva rutina, nos pondría en la cima, realizar una acrobacia: tu de un lado, yo del otro pero en vez de autos y el aro de fuego... Un helicóptero, sí sería genial ¿no crees?- su padre al no encontrar respuesta la miró - tienes 2 minutos para vestirte o vas a...- Víktor se detuvo al ver lo que hacía Jade, que también lo miraba.

-El papá de Victoria quiere llevársela, sí no nos vamos ahora será tarde- dijo ella con todo el valor que tenía.

-Sí, estupendo- dijo su padre con tono sarcastico -dos adolescente que huyen sin nada, sí quieres que se quede a tu lado está es la mejor forma de garantizar de que eso nunca pase-

-Prefiero correr el riesgo con ella que desperdiciar mi vida haciendo saltos en un estúpido carnaval- le replicó Jade levantando la voz -Entiende que quiero algo mejor que eso!- su padre la miraba un tanto alterado y se volteó.

-La policía los alcanzará antes de que salgan del condado- le dijo su padre como una advertencia.

-Entonces es mejor que me marche- dijo ella, su padre sonrió y miró hacia el cielo, recordando que el vivió lo mismo con la difunta madre de Jade, entonces tomó una llave con un llavero dorado.

-Oye sabelotodo- Jade dió un suspiro de fastidio y se volteó hacia su padre, quién le dió la llave -Mejor llévate a Grace, así tendrás una ventaja- le dijo su padre quién se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se retiró, Jade sonreía agradecida que su padre la entendiera.

-Damas y Caballeros, Víktor West!- dijo el presentador mientras se encendía el aro de fuego y el padre de Jade se disponga atravesarlo, pero nadie moto al hombre misterioso que se encontraba en la entrada de la carpa, que con su poder hizo que Víktor perdiera el control de la moto y cayera sobre el aro de fuego. Jade al escuchar los gritos de la gente, corrió hacia la carpa y luego hacia su padre, quién estaba en la rampa mientras los demás apagaban el aro.

-¿Papá? Papá tranquilo, estoy aquí, vas a estar bien... ¿Papá? Papá- dijo Jade entre sollozos pues su padre murió mientras ella le hablaba, mientras veía como su padre yacía muerto escuchó una risa muy tenebrosa que la hizo mirar a la entrada de la carpa y pudo divisar al hombre de la noche anterior que desaparecía. Luego ella viajaba en su moto llorando, se dirigía había el lugar donde vería a Tori cuando de pronto sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo y cayó aparatosamente de su moto, luego el molino de viento se detuvo y comenzó a girar hacia el lado contrario.

-Muerta no me sirves de nada- dijo el hombre quién se encontraba frente a donde estaba Jade tirada, golpeando su bordón* en el suelo haciendo que ella volviera en sí.

-Tú lo asesinaste- dijo Jade levantándose y dándole una mirada de odio mientras lo señalaba.

-Lo curé del cáncer- dijo el hombre tranquilamente -Ese fue el trato, pero no podía dejar que se interpusiera entre nosotros-

-Infeliz maldito- dijo ella acercándose y controda rabia intento golpearlo, sin éxito, ya que el hombre se había esfumado y ella no lo había visto.

-Un día, cuando te necesite, te buscaré, hasta entonces te voy a...- dijo el hombre quién apareció detrás de Jade, se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el final del cuello de la de piel pálida, haciendo que un espíritu entrara a su cuerpo -...vigilar así que, olvídate de tus amigos, olvídate de tu familia y sobre todo: Olvídate del Amor- el hombre se paró detrás de Jade -Eres mía Jade West- fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle un golpe en la espalda y desapareciera del lugar.

Jade se subió a su moto y llegó al lugar donde Tori la esperaba, la latina al verla, esbozó una sonrisa, que fue borrada de inmediato al notar que Jade lucha diferente y le estaba dando una mirada de disculpa, mientras arrancaba de nuevo su moto, alejándose del lugar, dejándola sola y con un gran dolor en su corazón...

Continuará...

* * *

Nota del Autor: Hola! Pues aquí les traigo este cap, que fue escrito con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, quisiera agradecerle a Alex Liu, ya que fue mi primer review, y a los que han comentado: Sofía Zamudió, RookieMoo, Mizaki, LindsayWest, Kitty, PawBlue, Mica y a Coni henul, espero que este cap les guste y pues ahí nos leemos chau! :3


	3. Mi vida sin ti

Tori's POV.

Sentía la lluvia golpear mi rostro y un nudo en mi garganta no me permite respirar correctamente, he estado llorando bajo este árbol durante una hora, se que podría enfermarme pero ahora no me interesa mucho. Aún sigo sin entender por qué Jade se marchó sin mí, ¿Por qué su actitud cambio tan drásticamente de ayer a hoy? Yo noté algo extraño en su mirada, pero no lo pude descifrar cómo otras veces. Sentía la lluvia calar mis huesos y decidí que lo mejor en ese momento era volver a casa, así que me levanté y comencé a caminar, aún sentía una punzada en mi corazón, me llena de tristeza y enojo saber que Jade jugó conmigo, que le entregué todo de mi y ella lo tiró al suelo y cómo sí eso no fuera suficiente, luego lo pisoteó hasta que no quedara nada, al ilusionarme con el hecho de que estaríamos juntas siempre, para luego dejarme sola y año el alma hecha pedazos. Cuando me encontraba a pocos metros de mi casa, un hombre muy extraño se acercó a mi. -Eres Victoria Vega ¿cierto?- me dijo.

-Mmm sí, soy yo- contesté un tanto desconfiada- ¿y usted quién es?-.

-Oh! Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Mephisto- me contestó extendiendo su mano derecha en forma de saludo, yo imité su acción, estreché su mano y sentí algo que me asustó: ¡Su mano estaba totalmente fría! Tan fría cómo sí estuviera muerto, ni siquiera Jade tenía su tacto tan frío y... ¡Alto Tori! Ahí estas de nuevo pensando en ella. ¿Acaso eres masoquista? Debes olvidarte de ella y mientras menos la piensas te será más sencillo

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?- le pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Tú eres la "novia" de Jade West verdad?- me preguntó.

Excelente, trato de olvidarla y parece que todos se ponen en mi contra para que no lo logré.

-Sí, lo era- le contesté bajando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué quieres olvidarla?- me preguntó curioso. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso leyó mi mente?

-Porque ella me abandonó, nos íbamos a fugar pero ella se fue sin mi- le respondi comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

-Oh! Excelente- dijo el hombre ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunté molesta.

-Nada, nada- me dijo el hombre -Sabía que haría eso-.

Estaba muy confundida, no entendía lo que ese hombre decía, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando vi que Cat, mi mejor amiga se acercaba, entonces me dirigí hacia ella para hablar.

-Tori, estuve toda la tarde buscándote, me tengas preocupada- me dijo mientras me abrazaba -Estás toda mojada y se nota que tienes frío-.

-Tranquila Cat, sólo fué un poco de lluvia, no tengo tanto frío, estoy bien- le dije mientras me separaba de ella y le fingía una sonrisa.

-¿En serio estas bien Tori?- me dijo no muy convencida.

-S-sí Cat, ¿p-por que l-lo preguntas?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Porque te había visto a lo lejos y te estaba llamando, pero parecías muy ocupada hablándole al aire- ¿Al aire? ¿de que me está hablando?

-Te equivocas Cat, yo estaba habland...- me giré para mirar el lugar donde estaba hablando con el hombre y para mi sorpresa este había desaparecido.

-Mejor vámonos, tienes que cambiarte de ropa porque hay alguien que quiere conocerte- me dijo Cat tomándome del brazo y haciéndome entrar en mi casa.

Jade's POV.

Esto es ridículo, jamás debí aceptar ese estúpido trato, perdí a mi padre y abandoné a mi novia por culpa de ese maldito. Luego de marcharme del condado había llegado a Texas, luego de echarle combustible a Grace, empecé a buscar un lugar donde quedarme, afortunadamente una señora vendía un departamento, entonces lo compré y comencé a ganas dinero convirtiéndome en motociclista extrema, comencé a ganar reputación y me sentía tranquila, pero tenía la sensación que algo me hacía falta.

*Texas, Marzo del 2014*

Jade's POV.

Me sentía desesperada, hace unos meses me enteré que Tori era una reportera de noticias muy reconocida y que se había casado con un tal Beck Oliver, no se porqué, pero sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi y esa sensación de que me faltaba algo volvió, pero ahora con más fuerza y con el presentimiento de que nunca podré recuperarlo.

-Jade, cinco minutos- Dijo André, mi representante anunciando que mi show estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Enseguida voy- dije levantándome y recogiendo mi casco para comenzar el show.

Tori's POV.

Luego de más de 3 años de salir con Beck, decidí casarme con él, pero el día de la boda, Cat hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

*Flashback*

"Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando Cat entró a mi cuarto corriendo.

-Tori, Tori, tú no puedes casarte con Beck- me dijo muy agitada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Cat?- le pregunté extrañada.

-¿Por qué piensas que Jade se fué?- me preguntó haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a doler.

-Porque ella no me quería, sólo buscaba jugar conmigo para librarse de su padre- dije derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Estas muy equivocada- me dijo Cat seria- ella te amaba, se marchó porque... Vio morir a su padre y estaba devastada-. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y comencé a llorar, luego fui a buscar a Beck y le dije que no podía casarme con él y mi corazón empezó a sentir que talvez podría haber esperanza de que la vuelva a encontrar.

General POV.

"No puedes vivir con miedo" pensaba Jade mientras se encontraba en un extremo de la rampa donde haría su salto extremo.

-Jade, Jade, Jade Jade- gritaban los espectadores apoyando a la de piel pálida y estaban mirando que saltaría pobre más de 40 trailers hasta el otro lado de la rampa. Jade activó un lanzallamas en el final de la rampa y aceleraba el motor de su hermosa motocicleta deportiva blanca con flamas en tono amarillo y naranja, luego soltó el freno y empezó a avanzar rápidamente en su moto hasta saltar sobre los trailer, el público se puso de pie espectante y nervioso a lo que podría pasar, mientras ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar el momento en el que hizo el trato con el hombre, al llegar al final de la rampa abrió sus ojos y perdió el control de la moto cayendo aparatosamente, golpeando su cabeza en el suelo y luego en una de las bardas publicitarias.

-Damas y Caballeros por favor se les pide que dejen el espacio necesario para que quedan pasar los paramédicos- dijo el presentados mientras André y el equipo de trabajo de Jade se acercaban a ella.

-Ay no Jade- dijo el moreno quitándole el casco -Jade por favor contéstame- ella abrió sus ojos y los vio que la miraban año preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿la moto está bien?- dijo ella haciendo que André y los demás sonrieran y suspiraran aliviados.

-Sí, sí, la moto está bien- dijo André dándole unos lentes oscuros.

-Gracias- Dijo Jade poniéndose los lentes

-Vámonos a casa- dijo el moreno ayudando a Jade a levantarse.

El público comenzó a vitorear a Jade, luego de permanecer un rato en un silencio angustioso.

-¡Ahí la tienen señores, la increíble Jade West!- dijo el presentador y todos en el recinto aplaudían a la aludida.

-Jade nos diste un gran susto ¿Que pasó ahí atrás? Dinos- dijo un reportero de Fox Sports que se le había acercado a la de piel pálida.

-Hey! Jade West no da entrevistas lo siento, disculpa- dijo André mientras se llevaba más rápido a Jade.

Ya de camino a su casa mientras había una fuerte tormenta, dentro del remolque, Jade leía, André jugaba con una consola de videojuegos y los demás jugaban poker.

-Eso es- dijo André concentrado en el videojuego -baja la de adelante, Diablos- dijo frustrado al chocar al personaje.

-Intenta no chocar ¿sí? - le dijo la de pelinegra en tono burlón.

-¿Cómo tú?- dijo el moreno mientras apagaba la consola y sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador- bebe una cerveza y relájate cómo los demás-

-Sabes que el alcohol me da pesadillas- dijo ella sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Como quieras- le dijo el moreno mientras encendía el televisor cambiando canales hasta llegar a uno donde hablaban de motociclismo

-No, espera, hay un especial del mono aullador en Discovery Channel- le dijo ella al moreno que subía el volumen.

-Miren esto- le dijo André a los demás para que prestaran atención a lo que el reportero decía.

"Hemos visto maniobras de película y aparatosos choques, pero sí le preguntan a estos hombres a quién admiran, la respuesta es una mujer que ni siquiera compite aquí: Jade West, ella es la motociclista más grande de todos los tiempos, pero lo que no sabemos es cuanto más podrá seguir burlando a la muerte..."

-Pon el otro programa- Dijo Jade molesta a André, pero este la calló para seguir escuchando.

"Muchos le dicen suicidio en Pay per view, porque West sigue llegando a los límites con cada salto sin ningún respeto por su propia vida, en su próximo salto intentará atravesar un campo de fútbol de extremo a extremo"

André se levantó a apagar el televisor mientras que Jade notó que todos la miraban curiosamente.

-¿Que?- dijo ella lanzando una mirada de muerte, haciendo que volvieran a su juego.

-"Qué''- la imitó André -Deberías estar bajo tierra después del salto de hoy-

-Tuve suerte- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Tengo un perro que se llama Suerte- dijo André en tono burlón -no tiene testículos, eso no es suerte Jade, tienes un angel que te cuida-.

-Es posible-.

-André, ¿entras?- preguntó Robbie desde la mesa de juego.

-Sí, entro- dijo el moreno - abran paso señoritas, ¿cuanto es de entrada?-

-$20 dólares- le contestó Robbie.

-Talvez sea algo más- susurró

Jade para sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana y cuando cayó un rayo, su luz hizo que el reflejo de su rostro tomara forma de cráneo. Al pasar el remolque por el desierto, empezaron a caer varios rayos y granizos de fuego mientras una figura vestida de negro apareció caminando entre los mismos, dió a conocer que era un hombre de cabello negro y mostró su rostro demoniaco, su nombre es Blackheart, el hijo de Mephisto...

Continuará.

Nota del Autor: Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo cap, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me leen, me dejen o no me dejen review, de verdad me motiva y me alegra saber que mi historia no pasa desapercibida. Este cap está dedicado a mi Prima Kitty y a mi compita Alex Liu, gracias por su apoyo ! Espero que les guste el cap y dejen review chau nos leemos


	4. Reencuentros

Cerca del desierto había un pequeño bar donde varios motociclistas se encontraba en una fiesta. En la entrada estaba uno de ellos tomando aire, y una chica rubia se le acercó.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo ella entregandole una cerveza.

-Ya era hora- le contestó algo molesto, la chica entró de nuevo al bar, mientras que el motociclista le daba un trago a su cerveza, pero notó algo extraño: su cerveza se congeló de la nada, estaba confundido y diviso que a lo lejos una figura vestida de negro se acercaba, puso la botella a un lado y se dispuso a hablar con el tipo.

-Parece que estás perdido- le dijo al sujeto, pero este lo ignoró e intentó ingresar al bar, cosa que el motociclista impidió -¿Qué estas sordo? Aquí sólo entran ángeles- el sujeto se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Ángeles? ¿De verdad?- preguntó el tipo curioso.

-Sí, en serio- contestó el motociclista mirándolo amenazante y poniéndole una mano en el pecho -¿Algún problema con eso?- el sujeto lo miró fijamente.

-Para ser franco- dijo el sujeto poniendo un dedo en el pecho del otro, haciendo que brotara humo con el contacto y que el motociclista empezara a desintegrarse

-Lo tengo- fue lo último que mencionó antes de ingresar al bar.

Ya en Texas, André y Jade se dirigían a la casa de la de piel palida.

-Sí, me encanta tu vecindario- habló el moreno con tono sarcástico mientras empujaba la moto -Mucha gente amistosa, ¡Hola! ¿Que tal?- dijo a una mujer que pasaba por ahí, pero está sólo lo ignoró y siguió con su camino.

-Uy, veo que tu ascensor todavía no tiene candado, perfecto, aquí tienes motocicletas muy costosas- mencionó de nuevo en lo que Jade abría el ascensor y se quitaba la chaqueta -Aunque eres una chica, ya te lo había dicho y te lo vuelvo a decir: este lugar necesita un toque femenino-.

-Cómo tú- Replicó Jade subiendo las escaleras

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó André mientras dejaba la moto junto a otras 4 que estaban en el lugar -Muy bien, 4 de 5, destruye una más y tendrás el juego completo, y que bueno que le encontraste uso a tus libros- dijo cuando vió cómo Jade tenía aparcada a Grace sobre una pila de libros, y tomó uno.

-¿Quieres un dulce?- le preguntó la pelinegra sirviendose dulces en una copa.

-Nah, no quiero tus estúpidos dulces- le contestó el moreno viendo un dibujo extraño en el libro que había tomado -Quería hablar contigo de algo importante-.

-Quisiera relajarme- dijo Jade sin mirarlo.

-Sí, lo se, esto sólo llevara un segundo- hablo el moreno mientras se acercaba a Jade, quién estaba sentada en un sofá y se reía de un mono practicando karate que estaba en la televisión -Se trata sobre tu salto en el aniversario de la muerte de tu papá, ¿te importa sí apago la música un minuto? Este salto Jade es...- André parecía molesto y apagó la música y la televisión ya que Jade no le prestaba atención.

-André, sí tocas a Los Carpenters o mi televisión de nuevo y tendremos problemas- le amenazó Jade bastante molesta y fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Este salto es una locura ¿Atravesar un campo de fútbol lleno de autos? Por favor ¿que es lo que intentas probar?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Que es mi salto- dijo Jade tranquila.

-¿Tu salto?- André parecía confundido.

-En la motocicleta- trato de aclarar Jade.

-Claro que es tu salto ¿quién más lo va a hacer? Me estas asustando, porque estás leyendo esta basura de existencialismo y teorías religiosas, te está afectando

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Las segundas oportunidades existen?- preguntó curiosa Jade.

-No lo se-

-Sí alguien comete una equivocación, una equivocación muy grande ¿Crees que esa persona deba pagar por su error todos los días el resto de su vida?- preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres al accidente de tu papá?- le preguntó ahora extrañado el moreno.

-Verás...- Jade parecía meditar su respuesta -espero una señal-.

-¿Que clase de señal?- preguntó asustado André.

-Para hacer que algo negativo sea positivo, cambiar el curso del destino-

-Comprende que la tragedia que le sucedió a tu padre no fue culpa tuya ¿Sí lo sabías?- Jade desvío la mirada

-Jade, al menos prométeme que pensarás en retirar los autos-

-Sí, lo pensaré- dijo Jade encendiendo la televisión de nuevo y vio una caricatura de un esqueleto que movía su mandíbula de forma curiosa, y André se retiró del lugar.

En el bar, la mesera rubia se escondía en la barra luego de ver cómo el tipo vestido de negro mató a todos los que estaban en el lugar dejandolos cómo esqueletos con piel.

Ella se levanto un poco pensando que el peligro había pasado, pero no notó que el tipo apareció a su lado, este la tomó por el cuello y la levantó.

-Sabía que estabas aquí, podía oler tu miedo- dijo haciéndole lo mismo a la chica, luego de asesinarla, empezó a caminar hacia la entrada y se detuvo cuando un poco de tierra comenzó a subir tomando forma humana.

-Hola Gressil- le saludó tranquilo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Gressil molesto, mientras que le tipo vio cómo del lavabo un poco de agua también tomaba forma humana.

-Wallow- dijo el tipo sonriendo.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros?- Preguntó ahora Wallow, mientras se quitaba el ojo izquierdo que inmediatamente le volvió a salir.

-Vine por el Contrato de San Venganza- Contestó el tipo -La leyenda dice que lo robaron y ocultaron en un cementerio que está cerca de aquí y ustedes me ayudarán a buscarlo- en ese momento una ráfaga de viento entró al bar, y se detuvo al lado de Wallow tomando forma humana también.

-Abigor- el tipo parecía sorprendido.

-Y cuando lo encontremos ¿Que pasará?- preguntó este último curioso.

-Nos apoderaremos del mundo- respondió el tipo acercándose a uno de los cadáveres -Ciudad por ciudad-.

-Blackheart!- el rostro del tipo tomó una forma monstruosa al escuchar su nombre y la voz de quién le llamaba.

Salió rápidamente del bar, para encontrarse con la persona que le llamó, esa persona resultó ser Mephisto, el hombre con el que Jade hizo el trato, Blackheart al verlo comenzó a burlarse de él.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Preguntó Mephisto muy molesto.

-Ahora es mi turno, anciano- le contestó Blackheart tranquilo

-Tu turno llegará, pero no ahora-.

-Sabes que no puedes lastimarme aquí- dijo Blackheart sonriente -no soy cómo tú, jamás he caído y jamás caeré-.

-Talvez no tenga poder sobre ti en este mundo, pero mi Vengador sí- amenazó Mephisto haciendo que la sonrisa de Blackheart se borrara.

-¿El fantasma? ¿Tu creación favorita?- le preguntó Blackheart mirándolo fijamente -el poder de el tormento del fuego infernal desperdiciado en un patético humano? Sí hubieras confiado en mi, sí me hubieras dado lo que me correspondía...-.

-Todo es mío hasta el Juicio Final- Replicó Mephisto al borde de la ira.

-Adelante, haz lo que quieras, envíalo, lo aplastaré y a tí después, Padre- dijo Blackheart haciendo que Mephisto desapareciera.

A la mañana siguiente, se llenaba el estadio donde Jade haría su salto.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al salto de la muerte de Jade West- anunció el presentador, mientras la multitud estaba euforica por verla saltar. Jade se encontraba en su camerino escuchando una canción, en lo que André entraba al mismo.

-Oye Jade...- dijo pero ella lo calló.

-Shh, interrumpes a Karen- le susurró ella esperando que la canción terminara y recibiendo el bordón que el moreno le traía

-¿Que ibas a decir, André?- le preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Revisé todas las rampas, se ven bien, la gente está fuera de control, Jade, ¿sabes que no tienes que hacer esto verdad?- le dijo el moreno preocupado.

-¿Me queda bien el traje? Lo siento un poco flojo- le preguntó ella evadiendo la otra pregunta.

-Se ve bien- contestó André viendo cómo el traje se pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Jade, definiendo sus hermosas y delicadas curvas.

-¿Me traes mi casco, André? Gracias- pidió ella viéndose en el espejo -No puedes vivir con miedo- se dijo a sí misma antes de salir rodeada de reporteros.

-Señorita West, soy Trina Monett, publicidad de eventos, quería saber sí tenía tiempo para una entrevista- dijo una mujer que se había acercado a Jade.

-Disculpa, no se cuanto tiempo puede llevar tu trabajo, pero Jade West no da entrevistas- contestó André muy molesto.

-¿Ni siquiera a una vieja amiga?- en ese momento todo se detuvo para Jade, conocía esa voz, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde la vio, ¿era ella o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Se quitó las gafas oscuras que traía y al verla, llegó a su mente el recuerdo de 4 años atrás cuando ella le había ido a buscar -Hola Jade- le saludó ella con su característica sonrisa.

-Hola, Tori- contestó Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora.

-Maquillaje- ordenó Trina, pero Jade impidió que le maquillaran y Tori la miraba confusa.

-Oh ¿el traje?- preguntó Jade, Tori asintió -Se que es ridículo, pero a los admiradores les gusta y debo complacerlos- dijo Jade tranquilamente.

-¿Y esa cosa?- preguntó Tori, refiriéndose ahora al bordón que Jade traía en la mano.

-Uh, necesito apoyo- Jade rió de su mal chiste -no, es parte del atuendo.

-Y estamos listos en 5, 4, 3, 2- dijo el camarógrafo.

-¿Cómo está tu papá?- preguntó Jade, pero la latina le ignoró y empezó con la entrevista.

-Jade West, gracias por esta entrevista antes de tu salto mortal, nadie había intentado saltar una distancia tan grande, más de 100 metros de extremo a extremo- se dirigió a Jade -¿en qué estas pensando ahora?-.

-Te ves radiante- le dijo Jade, haciendo que se sonrojara

-Te he visto en televisión, veo mucha televisión y haces un muy buen trabajo- Tori miró a Trina y esta le hizo una pena para que continuara.

-Jade, ¿Que te impulsa a arriesgar tu vida por el entretenimiento?- preguntó Tori, recuperando un poco la calma.

-Supe que te casaste- dijo Jade con la cabeza un poco baja, esta frase desarmó a Tori, quién recordó porqué había cancelado su matrimonio.

-No, se canceló- le susurró la latina.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jade con una luz de esperanza en su mirada, y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensó que se escucharía.

-Muchas veces la prensa se enfoca en los choques, los huesos rotos, el costo de lo que haces, ¿Hay algún otro costo, Jade?- preguntó Tori.

-Eh...- Jade no sabía que responder -...sí- Tori se quedó esperando alguna otra respuesta, pero nada.

-Ahí la tienen, gracias por esta reveladora información de tu vida, Jade West- dijo Tori sarcásticamente -Soy Victoria Vega, en directo-.

-Y corte- hablo el camarógrafo dando por terminada la entrevista.

-¿Te vas a quedar a verme saltar?- preguntó Jade esperanzada.

-Tenemos que irnos- se excusó Tori -y nunca me gustó verte saltar- y dicho esto se retiró.

-Victoria- la llamó Jade desconcertada, Tori se volteó, dedicándole una sonrisa, luego siguió con su camino.

-No se porqué siento que hubo algo entre ustedes- dijo curioso André, quién se acercaba a Jade.

-Ahí está André, ella es la señal- musitó Jade sonriente.

En el estacionamiento, Tori y su camarógrafo se retiraban.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?- preguntó el camarógrafo.

-No-.

-Aún no empieza-.

-Nah-ah-

-Te compro una dona, vamos Tori, es Jade West!- pidió el chico resignado.

-Andando- dijo la latina subiendose a la camioneta.

En la rampa, Jade estaba lista para su salto mientras André le hablaba.

-Gracias a Dios me hiciste caso en retirar los autos, así, sí no llegas al otro lado aterrizarás en el suave y acolchonado...- André no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el techo del estadio se abrió y 6 helicópteros Blackhawk descendieran hasta tocar la cancha, André miró a Jade asustado.

-Retiré los autos- dijo tranquila la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué helicópteros Jade?- preguntó el moreno molesto.

-Mi padre lo pensó- respondió Jade nostálgica poniéndose su casco- ¿ella ya debe estar en la autopista verdad?-.

-¿Eh?- preguntó André confundido.

-¿Cuanto nitrógeno le pusiste a los tanques?- preguntó Jade.

-Lo mismo que a los aviones- dijo André y ella sin pensarlo aceleró hasta saltar.

-Oh Dios, Jade! No va a lograrlo- dijo André asustado, mientras iba en el aire, Jade cerró sus ojos y tuvo recuerdos de cuando Tori la miraba saltar, hasta que llegó al otro lado.

-Lo hizo- gritó André emocionado, mientras el público estallaba en júbilo, Jade le dio su casco a un niño que estaba ahí y salió del lugar rápidamente.

-¿Adónde va?- preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

En la autopista, el camarógrafo hablaba con Tori.

-Hay que reconocerlo, la chica tiene agallas, el otr...- dijo el camarógrafo pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Jade West, Stuart?- preguntó la latina bastante molesta, Stuart miró por uno de los espejos laterales de la camioneta y vio que Jade venía acercándose.

-Sí, eso va a estar difícil- Tori se giro a mirarlo, cuando Jade aparece de repente a su lado sobresaltándola un poco.

-Sobreviví- dijo Jade emocionada, Tori sólo le miró sorprendida -frena, detente- la latina puso una mano cubriendo su rostro, señal de que no le pondría atención.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Stuart.

-Sigue- le susurró Tori molesta.

-Por favor Tori, tengo que hablar contigo- pidió Jade pero la latina se negaba, entonces pasó al otro lado de la camioneta donde estaba el chico -¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Ah Stuart-.

-Jade- se presentó la pelinegra extendiéndole una mano -Stuart, ayúdame ¿quieres?-

-Lo siento, pero ella manda- dijo el joven haciendo que Tori sonriera con suficiencia, pero su expresión cambio al mirar al frente.

-Jade cuidado- gritó asustada, Jade esquivo 2 trailers y se acercó de nuevo a la camioneta.

-Tendremos que hacerlo a tu manera, sujétense- dijo Jade y aceleró su moto un tanto más adelante y se detuvo en medio camino, Stuart frenó y la camioneta se detuvo justo al frente de Jade.

-¿Intentas suicidarte o qué?- preguntó furiosa Tori bajandose de la camioneta.

-Quiero charlar contigo, no te veo desde hace 56 000 años- contestó Jade divertida.

-Esto es una locura, estas loca, y no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que editar un artículo- la latina abría de nuevo la puerta de la camioneta para subirse.

-Pudiste negarte- dijo Jade, Tori no comprendía bien lo que le había dicho -Cuando te pidieron que me entrevistaras, pudiste negarte- Tori se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué insinuas?- le preguntó la latina divertida.

-No estoy insinuando nada, sólo pienso que significa algo más, vamos a cenar, ¿Aún te gusta la italiana?- preguntó Jade esperando una respuesta positiva. Tori le sonrió.

-¿Que pretendes Jade? ¿limpiar tú conciencia?- preguntó la latina -a los 17 años presenciaste una tragedia y huiste, lo entiendo ahora cómo lo entendí entonces, no siento rencor, por eso lo llamé pasado, porque ya pasó, quedó atrás y...- Jade buscaba una forma de callar a Tori, porque su paciencia ya se estaba agotando, así que hizo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza: acercó su rostro al de la latina y depositó un beso en sus labios, esto tomó a Tori por sorpresa, luego lo comenzó a disfrutar hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó de Jade.

-¿Me excedí?- preguntó la de piel pálida.

-Hay un restaurante en mi hotel, El Plaza, a las 8:00p.m.- dijo Tori haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de ambas.

-¡SÍ!- Gritó Jade llena de felicidad.

-No llegues tarde- fue lo último que le dijo Tori, ya que se subió a la camioneta y se retiró.

-Es una señal Victoria, no hay casualidades, así es el destino- Jade se mostraba muy contenta y comenzó a firmar algunos autógrafos de los fanáticos que se acercaban.

Al caer la noche, Tori ya se encontraba en el restaurante, chequeó su Pearphone y vio que no tenía mensajes, entonces le dió un sorbo a su cosa de vino y siguió esperando a Jade. Mientras tanto, la peli negra aún se encontraba en su departamento.

-No puedes vivir con miedo- se decía a ella misma mirándose al espejo -tú hiciste ese salto, eres la mejor que hay, te lo mereces, mereces otra oportunidad, ella es una señal- Jade notó que sus manos parecían piezas de metal ardiendo a máxima temperatura, las metió bajo el chorro de agua que salía de la llave y al secarlas, notó que soltaban humo, se sentía un poco asustada ya que luego escuchó que alguien le llamaba, al girarse vio que Grace no estaba en su lugar, así que salió al callejón, de donde escuchaba que le llamaban y encontró su motocicleta ahí, lo extraño era que estaba encendida, se paró a un lado de esta y fijo su mirada al frente, levantó su brazo derecho señalando a la figura que estaba frente a ella.

-TÚ!- Le dijo Jade con todo el rencor posible y dándole una mirada cargada de odio...

Continuará...

* * *

Nota del autor: Hola a todos :v pues he venido a dejarles un nuevo cap, con mucho cariño para todos uds!

Quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia, y quisiera aclarar algunas cosas: Wallow, Gressil y Abigor, imaginenlos cómo Danny, Ryder y Steven respectivamente Jime: Me pareció buena tu pregunta, y la respuesta es: Jade. Ella abandona a Tori pues se siente devastada luego de haber perdido a su padre. Sin más que decirles que espero que les guste, lean, disfruten y dejen Review nos leemos Chau


	5. la transformacion, purificando la tierra

disclaimer: ni Ghost Rider ni Victorious me pertenecen.

-TÚ- le dijo Jade con el mayor rencor posible y enviandole una mirada cargada de odio.

-Hola Jade- saludó Mephisto acercándose a ella.

-Alejate de mi-

-Ya es algo tarde- dijo Mephisto y se giró a ver la moto -Linda moto-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oh, siempre he estado aquí Jade, todo el tiempo, Phoenix, Denver, Houston- contestó él mencionando algunos de los lugares donde Jade hizo sus presentaciones.

-¿Fuiste tú quién me mantuvo viva?- preguntó Jade curiosa.

-No, no Jade, fuiste tú, eres la mejor y yo soy tú más grande admirador- le respondió él mientras caminaba frente a ella -Los carteles, Los videojuegos, la multitud aclamando, gritando: "Jade, Jade, Jade"- esto lo dijo al oído de la pelinegra y su rostro tomó una forma monstruosa -estoy muy orgulloso de ti, es cómo una inversión que sigue creciendo y creciendo hasta el día que la cobras, y ese día ha llegado, busca al que conocen cómo Blackheart, y destruyelo- Finalizó Mephisto mirándola

-Búscalo tú- le contestó Jade subiendo a la moto, pero esta no arrancaba.

-No funciona así, firmaste un contrato ¿recuerdas?- le mencionó él haciendo que la pelinegra recordara ese momento y sus consecuencias -Si tienes éxito regresaré tu alma-

-No pienso hacerlo- le contestó ella mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-No tienes alternativa- replicó Mephisto seriamente y dicho esto, dio un golpe al suelo con su bordón haciendo que la moto de Jade se encendiera y arrancara alcanzando velocidades inimaginables con sus ruedas envueltas en llamas y prendiendo en fuego todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor. Al pasar cerca de una tienda de instrumentos musicales, un auto la golpeó, haciendo que se le cayera la tablilla de registro de su moto y el auto fue lanzado contra la tienda destruyendolo todo dentro de la misma.

En una estación de ferrocarriles, Blackheart y sus compañeros caminaban examinando el lugar y un vigilante los vio.

-Oigan, no pueden estar aquí, es propiedad...- los 4 se voltearon a verlo y este se asustó -...privada?-

-Había un cementerio aquí- dijo Blackheart mirándolo fijamente mientras lo rodeaban.

-Sí, estuvo aquí hace muchos años-

-¿Qué pasó con las tumbas?- cuestionó el hijo de Mephisto.

-Las movieron- le contestó el vigilante muy asustado.

-¿Dónde?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Entonces quién?- Blackheart comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Uh, en la iglesia de San Miguel, ahí están a cargo de todo, pero en serio no deberían estar aquí- dijo el hombre con los nervios de punta.

-Eso es lo que me dicen siempre- hablo Blackheart poniendo su mano en el pecho del vigilante, haciéndole lo mismo que a los del bar, asesinandolo con su poder.

Jade llegó a un depósito de carga que estaba al lado de la estación, una vez dentro su moto se detuvo abruptamente y ella cayó al suelo, al levantar la cabeza comenzó a salir humo de sus ojos, se reincorporó rápidamente cubriendose el rostro con sus manos, de las cuales comenzó a salir humo también, quitó las manos de su rostro y vió cómo sus pies estaban envueltos en llamas. Tenía mucho miedo, sentía un infierno dentro de ella que ardía a más no poder. Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente al sentir que el fuego consumía cada parte de su piel lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que fue consumida por completo, quedando sólo en sus huesos bajo su ropa y con su cráneo envuelto en llamas.

-¡Blackheart!- gritó Jade, haciendo que el aludido apareciera en un túnel aplaudíendole.

-¿Buscábas a alguien?- preguntó este sonriendo de forma altanera.

-Vuelve al infierno- le dijo ella acercándose a la entrada del depósito, señalandolo.

-¿Una chica?- Se burló Blackheart, haciendo que Jade se molestara mucho -jamás pensé que mi padre pudiera caer tan bajo para entregarle el poder del fuego infernal a una estúpida chica-

-¿Y eso a ti que mierda te importa?- le preguntó Jade.

-¿No vamos a hablar cómo gente civilizada verdad?- preguntó el burlandose.

-Date por muerto- le amenazó ella furiosa.

-No lo creo- una vez dijo Blackheart esto, Abigor convertido en una ráfaga de viento atacó a Jade, empujandola y dejandola colgada en una cadena, Blackheart comenzó a reírse, sin embargo cambio de expresión al ver que Jade volvió en sí, tomó las cadenas y comenzó a acercarse a él. Mientras lo hacía su pie quedó atorado en un charco, ya que Wallow la tomó del pie y no la dejaba seguir avanzando, al intentar safarse del agarre no notó que un camión venía directo hacía ella y fue atropellada, el hijo de Mephisto al ver esto sólo se burló de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.

-No era tan ruda- dijo Gressil bajando del camión y siguiendo a Blackheart, pero la huesuda mano de Jade lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Oye basura- Jade lo volteó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo lanzandolo varios metros adelante, luego estiró su cadena la cual se prendió en llamas.

-Ten piedad- le rogó Gressil con su mejilla destruida debido al golpe que Jade le propinó.

-Lo siento, ya no tengo piedad- le contestó ella y lo atrapó con su cadena ardiente, la cual comenzó a carbonizarlo rápidamente.

-¡Ayúdame!- gritó Gressil a Blackheart, pero este había desaparecido, Jade apretó más su cadena hasta que Gressil muriera y quedara cómo una estatua, luego tiró de ella, destruyendo la figura del ángel de la tierra convirtiendola en polvo.

-Polvo eres, y en polvo te convertirás- dijo ella más tranquila e hizo un movimiento para que la cadena se acomodará alrededor de su pecho, luego con un silbido llamó a Grace, la cual llegó hasta donde estaba Jade, esta con su poder transformó su motocicleta también. Y luego de concluir, subió en ella, arrancó y empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo, ella se sentía algo... diferente, sentía cómo el poder recorría su cuerpo en forma de fuego, tomó camino hacia la autopista, donde utilizó su máxima velocidad carbónizándo todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

En el restaurante, Tori estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando su Pearphone sonó indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje, abrió rápidamente su bolso, sacándolo con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza, la cual se borró de inmediato al ver que el mensaje no era de Jade, sino de Cat.

Cat: Holis Tori!

Tori: Hola Cat

Cat: Cómo va todo? cómo te fue con la entrevista?

Tori: Bien, porque lo preguntas?

Cat: Sabes a lo que me refiero, a lo de Jade... :-

Tori: Cat, estoy saliendo del trabajo. Cuando llegue al hotel te avisare para que nos veamos en la video-llamada, te parece?

Cat: Kay-kay

Tori guardo su teléfono, pagó la cuenta y se fue con un semblante triste, pensando en las razones de Jade para dejarla plantada.

-¿Por qué?, sí no iba a venir me hubiera avisado- se decía a sí misma entrando a su habitación y buscando su laptop para contactar a Cat.

Jade andaba por la ciudad cuando de pronto escucho unos gritos y se acercó a observar.

-Dame el bolso- le gritaba un tipo a una mujer mientras la amenazaba con una navaja, quitándole el bolso.

-AYUDA!- gritó la mujer, Jade caminó un poco y se puedo a espaldas del tipo, gruñó cómo un monstruo y ambos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, le hizo una seña a la mujer para que se fuera.

-Gracias- dijo la mujer agitada y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al tipo a merced de Jade, la cual lo señaló.

-Tú eres culpable- se acercó a el y lo tomó de la camisa, levantándolo -Mírame a los ojos- el tipo enterró su navaja en el hombro de Jade pero al sacarla su hoja se fundió y cómo en un trance, miró hacía las órbitas oculares del cráneo de Jade -tu alma está manchada con la sangre de inocentes, siente su dolor!- le gritó Jade.

-NO!- fue el grito desesperado del tipo, que através de los ojos de Jade observó todo lo malo que había hecho, desde simples asaltos hasta asesinatos. Cada acción hacía que su alma fuera quemada poco a poco hasta ser consumida completamente. Jade al notarlo, vio que sus ojos también estaban quemados, así que lo tiró ahí, dejandolo más muerto y subió a su moto nuevamente, retirandose del lugar.

En la habitación de Tori, la latina hablaba con su amiga pelirroja en el video-chat en su perfil en TheSlap.

-Ahora sí, ¿la viste de nuevo?- preguntó Cat emocionada.

-Sí, pero no se Cat, estoy muy decepcionada de ella- le contestó Tori bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué te hizo? Cuéntame- Cat parecía preocupada.

-Está bien- la latina respiró profundo y miró hacía la pantalla de su laptop donde estaba la imagen de Cat.

-Te escucho- Cat le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Sí, la vi, sigue igual de hermosa a pesar de tantos golpes y caídas, no te niego que cuando me pidieron que la entrevistara, sentí cosquillitas en mi estómago y mi corazón se aceleró. Luego de la entrevista yo me fui, pues no quería verla saltar, sin embargo me alcanzó en la autopista y me hizo detenerme para que habláramos y...- se detuvo, no sabía sí debía decirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Y...?- preguntó Cat con una sonrisa picara.

-... nos besamos y ella me invitó a cenar- confesó la castaña un poco (muy) sonrojada.

-Yay!- gritó Cat alegremente -eso quiere decir que t...-

-No, espera, aún falta- la interrumpió Tori -al salir del trabajo fui al restaurante y me puse a esperarla pero...- la voz de Tori se quebró y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas -ella nunca llegó- y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Oh Tori, no llores amigas- Cat trataba de consolarla -mira, talvez tuvo algún percance y no te pudo avisar, yo creo que aún te quiere, por algo te besó ¿no crees?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí talvez- le contestó Tori poco convencida - bueno Cat te dejo. Mi jefe me envío un mensaje avisándome que mañana debo darle un reportaje de algo raro que sucedió esta noche en la ciudad-

-Oh entiendo- le dijo Cat -suerte y buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- se despidió de su amiga, apagó su laptop y se dispuso a dormir, aún pensando en Jade.

Pasaron algunas horas, ya estaba amaneciendo y Jade aún continuaba rondando por la ciudad, luego de cruzar algunas calles más llegó a un cementerio, en el mismo su moto comenzó a fallarle y ella se sintió un tanto débil, bajo de su moto la cual al sentir sobre sí los rayos del sol tomó su forma normal, ella cayó al piso y el sol terminó de salir haciendo que ella dolorosamente también volviera a su forma normal. Dando fuertes gritos de dolor y sintiendo aún ese infierno dentro de ella, comenzó a arrastrarse en el suelo hasta llegar a una lapida que decía: "Viktor West: amado padre - 1978-2010" comenzaba a quedarse dormida y no notó que alguien se acercó a ella y dejó caer una pala a su lado, abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Vio a un hombre algo viejo que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días, tonta- le dijo el hombre y ella sólo cayó inconsciente de nuevo, deseando que todo lo que sucedió fuera una pesadilla...

Continuará...

Nota del Autor: Hello! Se que me tardé mucho en actualizar y no tengo excusas pero aquí he vuelto para dejarles otro capítulo quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios. Dedicado a mi compita alex liu. De verdad que me motivan mucho espero que les guste el cap y dejen review, nos leemos chau

J A over!


End file.
